Morning Breath
by fantasybookworm08
Summary: oneshot skater. fluff, Sawyer is up early because he can't sleep. Kate also wakes up and they talk, plus a little more. set after Confidence Man.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of its characters. Unfortunately, that includes Sawyer…(tear)**

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Hope you like my one-shot. It's my first Lost fic, so be nice, even if you totally hate it. Just tell me in a nice way. If that's even possible…anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Morning Breath**

Sawyer rolled back over onto his back. He had been awake for a while. He had woken by a noise from the forest, jarring him out of the dream. Now he wasn't sure which he was madder at - the dream or his arm. It was throbbing every few minutes, seeming to enjoy torturing him.

He gave up the fight in frustration, sitting up abruptly. He looked around camp to see that everyone was sleeping. Sawyer looked around at all the peaceful faces. His gaze stuck to one face in particular-Kate's. Sawyer smiled slightly as he watched her face in the firelight.

He could almost feel the bark behind his back again, the blood dripping from his fingertips. He could almost see her, kneeling before him, her eyes gazing into his. She was so beautiful, yet so different from his normal types of women. She was beautiful, yes, but she was also cunning, dangerous, and mysterious. Plus she refused to fall at his feet. But that made it more fun, more of a challenge.

He remembered the feel of her lips, their taste, how it had made him feel inside…no! Sawyer shook his head impatiently, annoyed at himself. He had to get his mind off her. He looked around him, searching for a distraction. He picked up his current book, opened it and started reading by the fire's light.

He was just starting to get interested in his book, when he heard a voice. It was a woman's voice, pleading.

"No! Tom…no!" the voice cried. Sawyer looked around, wondering who else would be up so early. He realized the sounds were coming from Kate. She was talking in her sleep, having a bad dream.

Sawyer looked at her. Her hands were balled into fists, her face had a sheen of sweat on it, and her face…It reminded him of what his face must look like during his dreams. He quickly put his book down and walked over to her.

"Freckles! Hey, Freckles, wake up!" he whispered loudly, shaking her. Her eyes snapped open and he saw, in that brief moment, something he had never seen in Kate before - fear. Then, just as quickly, it was gone and Kate was sitting up. Sawyer quickly moved back, feeling awkward.

"Um…thanks. For waking me," she said quietly, her cheeks blushing a faint pink in the early morning light.

"No problem. Figured you might want outta that nightmare," he said, walking back to his reading spot. Kate followed him, looking a bit unsure of whether he'd tell her to get lost or not.

"How'd you know it was a nightmare?" she asked, sitting next to him. He had picked up his book, but wasn't reading it. Instead, he was looking out across the ocean.

"You were talking. Plus, your face looked like mine probably does when…" he stopped abruptly and shut his mouth. How did she always manage to get him to let something slip?

"You have nightmares, too? About…your parents?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes also on the ocean. Sawyer kept his mouth shut, determined not to tell her anything else.

"Did I wake you up or were you already awake?" she asked, looking at him. He turned and met her gaze.

"I was already awake."

"Just couldn't sleep or did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

"Freckles, anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?" he said, giving her a slight grin. She blushed slightly and looked down, smiling.

"Sorry. I can leave, if you'd rather read by yourself," she said, starting to her feet. Sawyer reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked back with a slight smile on her face, as if she'd known he was going to do that. He ignored it and lazily said, "Well, now, I never said that." She looked at him for a moment and figured it was as close as she was going to get for an invitation. She took her seat next to him again and for a few moments, they were silent.

"You know, I think it's going to be a nice day," Kate said idly, looking at the ocean again.

"What?" she asked defensively when Sawyer gave her an incredulous look. He shook his head, grinning.

"Is there any way to shut you up for more than a few minutes at a time? I mean, you even talk in your sleep!" he chuckled quietly. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I'm quiet sometimes. What's wrong with talking about the weather?" she demanded.

"The _problem_, Freckles, is that every damn day on this island is nice. Unless you count the hundred degree heat. I think you're just talking for the hell of it," Sawyer said.

"Well, I'm sorry I happen to be more talkative than you, Sawyer. Not all people are antisocial, you know," she snapped, standing up. Sawyer sighed and grabbed her arm. He stood up as she turned to glare at him.

"You know, Freckles," he said with a devilish grin, "I just thought of a fool proof way to shut you up."

"Oh, really? What's that, kill me?" she snapped. He took a step closer to her, making her heart skip a beat.

"Nope. Besides, you'd probably haunt me anyway. It's this," he said, leaning his head down quickly and pressing his lips against hers.

She'd had a feeling that was coming, but it had happened to fast for her to resist. Instead, she gave up the idea of resisting and returned the pressure.

Just as before, he opened his mouth and traced her lips with his tongue until she parted them. Their tongues dueled for several long moments, until they had to part for air.

They stared into each other's eyes, the kiss's spell still upon them. Then sawyer opened his mouth.

"Freckles?"  
"Yes?" her voice quavered slightly and she mentally kicked herself for showing him how much he affected her. He grinned roguishly when he heard the slight quaver.

"You have major mornin' breath."


End file.
